Mantilaus Breetro
' Mantilaus' is the overall commander of the Byzantine Empire Army in the Greece region, and the leader of the Sicilian Population within the Empire of Byzantine. Mantilaus has become a high ranking military commander, but above this he has been named the governor of the island of Lemnos where he dominated the power structure of this island and its people. Mentilaus Breetro was born in the Italian island of Sicily making him a Sicilian in an Empire that is blatantly Italien. His heritage has never caused a problem as he always portrayed himself as a pure blood Italian with no such Sicilian blood in him. When he arrived in Constantinople he discovered the level of Italian Nationalism that was rampant throughout the city, and he wondered whether he would have a place in such a city. He would join the military of Byzantine and would be sent to the island of Lemnos where he was to put down a rebellion against the Empire which was being led by a group of Sicilian Rebels. When he arrived he would work tirelessly diplomatically with them so that their would be no violence and he was able to do this brilliantly and make himself their leader of sorts. His promotion following this brilliant work would put him in line for the command position during the Invasion of Greece. He was the man that led the Emperor's campaigns against the nation of Athens, and was highly successful in these actions. He was able to defeat a force sent by Athens against the Spartan city of Halex, and following this victory he fought and won three more victories against the forces of Athens before he finally reached the city, and forced it to surrender to Byzantine. He would be injured during the initial counter-attack by the Romans and thus would be sidelined for the remainder of the Greek campaign but he would heal up on his island holdings of Lemnos and his reputation was in the skies at this point. His victories and overall loyalty has made him into a highly trusted member of royal court of Byzantine. History Early History Mentilaus Breetro was born in the Italian island of Sicily making him a Sicilian in an Empire that is blantenly Italien. His heritage has never caused a problem as he always portrayed himself as a pureblood Italian with no such Sicilian blood in him. When he arrived in Constantinople he discovered the level of Italian Natanalism that was rampant throughout the city, and he wondered whether he would have a place in such a city. He would join the military of Byzantine and would be sent to the island of Lemnos where he was to put down a rebellion against the Empire which was being led by a group of Sicilian Rebels. When he arrived he would work tirelessly diplomatically with them so that their would be no violence and he was able to do this brilliantly and make himself their leader of sorts. His promotion following this brilliant work would put him in line for the command position during the Invasion of Greece. Relationships Category:Sicilian Category:People Category:Human Category:Realm of Lemnos Category:People of Byzantine